


Shuttlepod Of Doom

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Odd things are occurring to Malcolm and Travis when in the presence of Shuttlepod One. (10/28/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Sorry, to whoever wanted to see Malcolm killing something to protect Travis and a storm.my bunny did not hop that way.   


* * *

Travis straightened his collar while on his way to the launch bay. Enterprise was orbiting a planet and since his skills weren't needed at helm, Captain Archer had assigned him to be on the first away team and another pilot was flying the ship in circles. Travis was looking forward to flying the shuttlepod; the way she handled and moved was different from Enterprise. It was always fun to be able to do a different kind of flying, there were only two things Travis regretted about his trip to Risa, one was that he had not had a chance to go hang gliding, the other...well Travis tried hard not to dwell on that.

The captain was sending a very small landing party due to the strange readings the planet was giving off. Though the planet was Minshara class, fully able to support hominid and other life forms, it only had plants and a few small animals. The main sensors showed no signs of civilization past or present. The Precision Scan readings, the PS's were a bit off though, showing evidence of brooks one minutes, then the brooks disappearing the next. It was decided after some debate that the shuttlepod should be sent down to survey the planet in person and see what was going on.

The debate had occurred in the captain's ready room. Travis would have loved to be a bug on the wall for it, for T'Pol and Malcolm had somehow convinced the captain to use caution and send just two people down to the planet, neither of them himself. The reconnaissance party would survey the landing sight and the area around it to see if there was something giving false readings. The PS's programming and equipment had been double-checked for malfunction, but nothing was wrong with it, so something in the planet's atmosphere or on ground was interfering with accurate readings.

Malcolm had insisted that since some of the readings were a bit off security personnel should be on every excursion down to the planet, so he and Malcolm would be the first ones to step on this planet. Travis was looking forward to the outing, not only for the change in pace from flying Enterprise, but because it would give him time in the gorgeous armoury officer's company. Back at the start of Enterprise's journey they had spent a lot of time together, but now Malcolm spent that time with Commander Tucker. Sure he and Malcolm still would eat together occasionally, but Travis missed hanging out with the older man. Malcolm had even chosen to go with the commander to a bar on Risa instead of with him, returning to the meeting point wearing only his underwear.

Though the view of Malcolm in his skivvies was astounding, to see him coming back with Commander Tucker and both of them dressed only in their underwear—well Travis had been consumed with jealousy. And the story they told about how they lost their clothing, well, shape- shifting thieves that change from gorgeous women to ugly men taking off with them? That would be about as believable as T'Pol running around the ship in her underwear, which just was never going to happen.

Malcolm and he were still friends, but Travis wanted more. Wanted to spend more time with the older man talking as they used to about everything and nothing. Wanted to just to sit in quiet comfort with him, looking at those stormy blue eyes. Wanted to tease him with Boomer tales and absurd speculations of the goings on aboard ship and their crewmates, seeing that full smile and maybe earning open laughter, heck he'd be thrilled with just a snort. Travis wanted more time so as to find out once and for all if he and Malcolm could be more than friends.

Travis reached the launch bay and saw Shuttlepod 2 with a couple of engineers working on her, a few pieces of the pod lying about. He saw Malcolm off to one side watching the engineers, and went over to greet his friend. "Hey, what's up?" Travis asked. Malcolm gave him a half smile that warmed him from head to toe.

Malcolm nodded towards Shuttlepod 2, "Trip ran a scan to make sure it was ready for flight," Malcolm wondered for a moment why a forlorn expression had flitted across Travis' face. "Apparently some damaged wires form its last mission were overlooked by the crewman he had put in charge of doing the post mission checkup. Trip has had to disassemble some of the control panels of Shuttlepod 2 to fix it so we are going to have to use Shuttlepod 1 instead."

Ominous organ music seemed to fill the launch bay as Malcolm finished speaking. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked around. Travis saw someone squirm out from under Shuttlepod 2; recognized Commander Tucker who looked disheveled and watched as Trip kicked the side of the shuttlepod. The ominous organ music suddenly stopped.

"Damn," Trip said, "It keeps doin' that and there's just no reason for it. I can't quite figure out which short circuited wire is makin' that music play."

Travis saw Malcolm's mouth twitch at catching sight of the engineer. Then felt a sinking feeling in his heart as he watched the man he had fallen in love with walk over to Trip.

"Perhaps shuttlepod 2 has just developed a liking for organ music and is trying to enjoy its' new hobby." Malcolm smirked at the older man.

Trip snorted at the thought, "maybe, but since we haven't been able to fix the wiring in this beast you'll have to take the other."

"Understood sir." Malcolm said, "I'll see you when I get back. Good luck on your date with Chef tonight."

Travis was suffused with sudden joy at the thought that the commander was dating someone other than Malcolm, and could have sworn he heard birds singing. He saw Trip kick the shuttlepod again.

"Damn it, why don't you work right!" Trip complained, "we don't need the bird song."

Malcolm smiled at Trip's antics; "do you really think kicking it will help any?"

"I've tried almost everythin' else." Commander Tucker said in apparent frustration, running one hand through his hair.

"Have you tried being nice to her, treating her like a lady should be treated." Travis suggested, "Perhaps if you were gentle with her, polite, and touched her with respect she'd respond better to your repair attempts."

Commander Tucker and Malcolm both looked flabbergasted at the suggestion, whether it was because he had refered to the pod as a she, or the fact he had spoken more now than he could remember speaking for weeks, he wasn't sure. Ever since he had come to Enterprise it seemed as if he had spoken less and less, as if slowly forgetting to and becoming part of the scenery. That thought gave him an eerie feeling for a moment before his normal disposition and his normal feeling of happiness settled over him again.

"You know that may actually work." Commander Tucker said thoughtfully, "we're still going to have to replace a few parts though. So while you and Mal go down to the planet I'll try out your suggestion and see if the repairs to Shuttlepod 2 go a bit more smoothly."

"Sounds good," Malcolm said then gestured to Shuttlepod 1, "Ensign Mayweather, if you'll come with me...?" Malcolm suggested.

Travis thought, 'I'd love to come with you any time, just say the word.' However it probably wouldn't be a good idea to say that out loud, at least until he figured out whether Malcolm was interested in coming with him in the sexual sense. "Yes sir," he said, smiling at his friend.

* * *

While flying towards the planet he reflected on how happy he was now that he knew Commander Tucker—who he had seen as his most likely rival for Malcolm's affections—was taken by Chef. Possibly literally as well as figuratively speaking. Travis' hopes for more than friendship with the armoury officer had grown a little since hearing the news.

Malcolm and he talked of the various things they had been doing as they headed towards the planet. Travis rejoiced, not only in the opportunity to speak with Malcolm, but also due to being able to speak so much after what seemed like weeks of mostly silence.

However, his feeling of joy evaporated as soon as Shuttlepod 1 entered the planet's atmosphere. Suddenly all the systems went haywire, nothing was working as it should. Travis fought the controls, desperate to land safely, desperate to save Malcolm's life. Malcolm sat beside him, calling out the atmosphere and altitude reports, activation the automatic Mayday signal, doing all he could to help Travis. Travis was humbled by the fact that Malcolm's actions showed such innate trust in his ability to pilot the pod down safely in such conditions.

Travis somehow managed to gain enough control over the systems to land the pod. Sure the landing had been a bit rough, but other than a few bruises neither he nor Malcolm was injured. They needed to figure out why the shuttle had taken a nose dive and had done her best impression she could of a brick, then maybe they would be able to fix the shuttle and return to Enterprise.

"Any idea what made us go into freefall?" Travis asked Malcolm shakily, now that they were safely on the ground.

"I think so, just before we did one of the sensors detected CEITSUON. According to the computer it's harmless to us, won't make us ill, but it does make electrical systems of any kind fail catastrophically. It is truly amazing that you were able to keep control of the shuttlepod long enough to land us safely. That was an extraordinary display of flying Travis, well done. I am glad you were at the controls, I doubt anyone else could have landed us safely." Malcolm praised.

Travis flushed with pleasure and pride then frowned in confusion. "I've never heard of CEITSUON, did you say? What exactly is it?"

"According to the computer it stands for Convenient Electrical Interference That Showed Up Only Now." Malcolm answered, then sighed. "Perhaps this shuttlepod's computer should have had a check up before we left Enterprise."

"Perhaps," Travis agreed, smiling at his friend, "well it's a bit late to worry about that now. We'll have to see if we can contact Enterprise and find out when they can rescue us, assuming we can't fix the damage to the pod ourselves."

"We should be able to fix the damage," Malcolm said, "we both have repaired equipment before and I have worked in weapon and force field design which takes some engineering skill. We do need to see if Enterprise detected what was really responsible for our crash though." Malcolm went to the communications console, "Lieutenant Reed to Enterprise, come in please."

"This is Captain Archer are you and Travis okay?" They heard their CO's worried voice.

"Yes we are," Malcolm confirmed, "Just a few bruises nothing serious. I'm uncertain whether the shuttlepod's sensors or computer are running correctly due to some odd readings and information they gave me as to what caused the pod to nose-dive. Does anyone up there have any idea why we did?"

"We detected CEITSUON from here as the cause for the crash, unfortunately too late to inform you of it. We watched as the shuttlepod hurtled towards the planet, with no way to help you."

"Uh, sir," Malcolm said tentatively, "did you say you detected CEITSUON, the definition the computer gave me of it made me wonder if the shuttlepod's computer had malfunctioned."

"Yes, I said CEITSUON Malcolm," Archer replied, "I'll let T'Pol brief you on its history, as I've just heard of it now."

"Lieutenant Reed, though I know it has an unusual definition, I have heard of this phenomenon several times before." T'Pol said in her normal manner which she claimed was unemotional, but gave off the impression that she was irritated and haughty. "From what I know, and from computer records, CEITSUON has been recorded in many instances as the cause of spacecraft, other vessels, and other transportation devices failing to work."

T'Pol continued her lecture, "for some reason it is most likely to appear when only two people are traveling, causing the couple to be stranded for various lengths of time in a local which they can survive in. The people stranded in such instances apparently are most likely to find shelter in caves, though there have been instances where they have constructed temporary shelters out of material available wherever they have been stranded. Though the interference that causes all these groups of people to be stranded for various lengths of time in various places is never detected before the events leading to being stranded, the interference is, for reasons I can not comprehend, refered to as Convenient."

"In this instance it looks as thought the interference has two immediate affects you need to know about. One it will clear up in 26 hours, thus you and Ensign Mayweather will be unable to return before then. Two, the interference is getting stronger in waves and we will lose the ability to communicate with each other until the CEITSUON clears up." T'Pol informed them. "Any questions?"

"Not from me," Malcolm said, "your description of the phenomenon was very thorough and precise. Ensign Mayweather and I will gather emergency supplies and look for a place to take shelter, or perhaps construct a temporary shelter. Do you have any questions Ensign."

"Just one," Travis said, "has Commander Tucker made any progress in repairing shuttlepod 2? If it turns out we need other transportation than the pod we came in, it'd be nice to know whether it's available."

"Commander Tucker says the repairs are going quickly now that he is acting on your suggestion to treat the pod as the lady she is." T'Pol said in such a way that sounded condescending to everyone around her, but she insisted was a neutral tone of voice.

"That's good to know." Travis said.

"Okay," Archer's voice was heard again, "the CEITSUON is about to surge, we'll be out of contact for a bit more than a day, take care of each other." The communication ended with a brrzappy type noise.

"Well," Travis said, looking at his friend, "where are we going to take shelter now that the CEITSUON is getting stronger?"

"How about this nice log cabin?" Malcolm gestured to the building about 100 meters away, then blinked in surprise. "Where did that come from?" He asked, unknown to him the CEITSUON surged and suddenly it did not matter to him that a whole building had just appeared out of thin air. For that matter he did not remember that it had not always been there.

Travis had also forgotten that the building had just showed up, and only had the sense that the building was the perfect place to take shelter.

Neither he nor Malcolm noticed the maniacal laughter or the ominous organ music that surrounded them as they headed for the log cabin.

Malcolm entered the log cabin, followed closely by Travis. "Now that we have found suitable shelter, what should we do?" He asked the younger man.

Travis certainly knew what he wished they could do, he could only hope to be able to convince Malcolm that becoming lovers was a good idea, one that would remain a good idea once they returned to Enterprise. Travis looked around the cabin and thought, 'damn, this would make a great honeymoon spot.' Sighing to himself, wishing with all his heart that it were his and Malcolm's honeymoon.

The cabin had only a small table for two, what looked like a food synthesizer, refrigerator, and a range in the dining area. The rest of the space had double bed made of oak, with a headboard made for grabbing onto while fucking someone into the mattress or being fucked. Travis headed to the only other door and discovered a bathroom with a Jacuzzi inside big enough for two. There were picture windows both in the living area and the bathroom and inside both one of the headboards compartments and the bathroom cabinet was vanilla scented lube. (Travis wondered if he should be embarrassed that he had actually gone looking for it, having thought everything else in the cabin seemed to be set as a scene for seduction, but the pilot decided he didn't care. Just as long as he was with Malcolm, he wouldn't question the fact that things seemed to appear out of thin air, things that would make seduction a whole lot easier.)

Travis was looking at the container of lube in his hands, while reclining on the bed, when he noticed Malcolm looking at him. He thought he heard violins playing and suddenly he and Malcolm were nude on the bed, Malcolm kissing him voraciously, drawing Travis over him. Travis went with the flow, kissing Malcolm back, caressing every bit of Malcolm he could reach, teasing his nipples, and glorying in the feel of his friend, his love being underneath him at last.

Travis kissed his way down Malcolm's neck, leaving a few hickeys behind. Then suckled at Malcolm's nipples, before quickly preparing to enter his love. Malcolm's body seemed to open easily and quickly for him as if it had only been waiting for this moment. Travis slowly pushed past the anal muscle then rested, feeling the tight heat of the armoury officer's passage adjusting for him. Then started to move slowly back and forth until fully encased by heat.

Fireworks seemed to be going off inside the cabin, without damaging anything. Lightening flashed outside as they surged against each other. Thrusting time and time again in the oldest of dances. Skin slapping against skin, desperate kisses, moans and the scent of sweat filling the air around them. Everything seemed to pause for a moment, so that the only thing that either of them felt—was each other. Travis seemingly to have been caught frozen in time, deep inside Malcolm. Malcolm's body arching, legs wrapped around Travis, eyes open and filled with gray smoke, sweat glistening his body, and mouth open in a desperate, unheard cry.

Then suddenly time move forward again and both Malcolm and Travis reached completion. Both of them so stunned by the climax that neither noticed that the sheets and their bodies were instantly cleaned. They held each other close, rejoicing in the fact they had finally been able to be together and turned towards each other to kiss again desperately.

"We need a bath." Malcolm gasped.

In an instant they were in the Jacuzzi neither knowing nor caring how they had gotten there. Malcolm urged Travis to kneel on the floor of the Jacuzzi; legs spread, bum towards him and started caressing the younger man. "Oh, I've wanted you for so long." He said, "I had begun to wonder if I'd ever be able to be with you. I love you Travis."

"I love you too, now please, I need you inside me." Travis pleaded.

Both briefly wondered at what they said, true they had both meant it when they said "I love you," but the way it had been said and the circumstances seemed a bit like they had been taken from a typical romance novel. CEITSUON surged again, wiping all thought from their minds except for thoughts of each other.

Malcolm caressed the man below him, stretching his opening slowly and patiently, using a bit of liquid soap he did not remember picking up to loosen his love's passage. Oh that glorious, dark skin, Malcolm would never get enough of touching it, tasting it, and stroking it. Malcolm gently inserted one finger into the man who was chanting "love you, Malcolm please!" Slowly circling it inside Travis, loosening him enough to add another finger and some more slippery soap. Malcolm scissored his fingers to loosen the muscle more, added a third finger and once he was certain Travis was loosened enough to accept him, place his 'torpedo' at the pilot's 'torpedo tube.' Malcolm braced both of them for proper insertion and alignment then slowly inserted himself.

"Oh god! Travis, love!" Malcolm gasped, unable to get anything more coherent out.

"Please Malcolm, please!" Travis pleaded.

Malcolm slowly moved further and further into the tight passage, until he was encased to the hilt by Travis' sheath. He let himself rest on Travis broad muscular back for a moment, then started to advance and retreat slowly. Brain working as best as it could on his campaign to drive Travis mad with desire and need. As he thrust into Travis he could have sworn that steam filled the room, along with the sounds of 'Bolero'.

Again and again he thrust into Travis, aiming himself in such a way to hit the younger man's prostate on every second thrust. It seemed as if he could go on for hours, as if he'd never tire of advancing and retreating within Travis. Waves of heat went through him and he heard the heavy boom of a kettledrum as he came within Travis, feeling the pilot come at the same time. Perfectly in tune, right with the beat of the drum.

Malcolm helped Travis to sit on the floor by the edge of the Jacuzzi, and cuddled next to him, wanting to be held by his love. Gasping with breath both a bit awed by how fast they had recovered from their time on the bed to be able to be with each other so soon. Their stomachs growled and they suddenly found themselves sitting at the table for two, with candlelight flickering, and each with their favorite meal in front of them. They ate slowly, talking and laughing, glad to have the opportunity to savor the company of the other. For as great as making love had been, being able to talk with each other was the icing on the cake as it were.

Once they had eaten their fill they found themselves on the bed again, in a classic 69, sucking each other. Licking up and down the cock in front of them, nibbling at it as if at a favorite dessert.

Over the next few hours, before the CEITSUON cleared it seemed as if all they did was make love with each other time and time again. Never tiring, never questioning how they seemed to be magically transferred from bed, to a picnic blanket outside, to the Jacuzzi again, to a shower, back to the bed, but always together. Finally after one last bout of sex, the 26 hours ran out and they dressed quickly in their uniforms.

"Travis, I would love to continue what we have on Enterprise. I doubt I will be as energetic or that I would have as much stamina as I have had here, but I would like to be with you for as long as possible." Malcolm said. "I have loved you for a long time, would you like to, that is if it's okay with you, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing so, if you don't want too, it would be okay really..."

"Malcolm just spit it out, what do you want?" Travis said, smiling at Malcolm's nervousness.

"Would you move in with me?" Malcolm asked, wondering where he had found the courage, not knowing that a last whisper of CEITSUON had wafted through him before leaving the planet, allowing things to get back as close to normal as they ever were.

"I'd love to." Travis replied.

They returned to Shuttlepod 1, confirmed it was space worthy, no damage to it, neither wondering how it had been repaired. Then contacted Enterprise, no one on the ship questioned how the shuttlepod was operational again. When they returned to the ship and disembarked from Shuttlepod 1, they went to inform the captain of their intention of continuing the relationship they started on planet and of wanting to share quarters. After getting that formality out of the way, they moved Travis' stuff into Malcolm's quarters. Then they lay down together holding each other close; both hoping to be together for a lifetime. They fell asleep feeling safe, warm, and loved.

Unknown to them in the launch bay maniacal laughter was heard from Shuttlepod 1 and a voice was heard, "I wonder who next will be doomed to fly within me! Who next will I pair up? Who next will ride the Shuttlepod of Doom!" Ominous organ music played for a few moments, fading into the background as Shuttlepods 1 and 2 drew closer to each other wanting to express their love.


End file.
